TRIANGULO DE AMOR
by alexis johan 25
Summary: Trata de de que JADEN ESTA TRISTE POR LO OCURRIDO EN LA OTRA DIMENSION Y EMPIEZA JOHAN AUNQUE ESTE ESTA ENAMORADO DE EDO PERO ESTE NO, YA QUE SE ENAMORO DE ALEXIS PERO ELLA LO VA A RECHAZAR , ESTE ANTES RECHAZO A JOHAN QUIEN DESESPERADO CON SU AMIGO JADEN VAN A UNA FIESTA PARA MORIRSE QUE LES RECOMENDÓ CHAZZ YA QUE EL CANTARA ESA NOCHE .
1. no te recuerdo

**HOLA AMIGOS **

**Este es mi primer fanficton ; un amigo me dijo que lo escriba ya que soy muy creativo XD **

**Y no me desidia y me dijo un yaoi y lo pensé y dije si por que no y acabo de terminar de ver Yu-gi-oh gx , no me pertenece la serie solo lo k se me ocurrió en mi mente sobre un triángulo amoroso entre Johan y Jaden y Edo espero k les guste ojo no soy profesional ,acepto críticas para mejorar ,pero si ay mala ortografía díganmelo para tratar de mejora XD :P gracias **

** = separa parte por parte **

**CAPITULO 1**

**ME SIENTO TAN TRISTE **

Pues era un día soleado en la academia de duelos, pero no todo alegría ya que cierto castaño estaba enserado en su cuarto, mientras escuchaba música triste ya que solo había pasado un día desde que volvió con sus amigos de la otra dimensión

Y se recordaba las palabras de sus amigos antes y después de ser el rey supremo y se puso más tiste

Recordando a JOHAN a quien creía sentía algo extraño por el peli azul, se sentía tan a gusto, cómodo, seguro, también algo celoso cuando JOHAN le hablaba sobre Edo como si estuviera enamorado.

z con Azuka y los demás

AZUKA decía lo preocupada que estaba por el castaño, mientras SHO decía k tienen k ayudarlo como lo hiso el, y necesitarían toda la ayuda posible para lograrlo por lo cual llamaron por video chat a Jim, Johan, Astro y ellos dijeron k irían lo más rápido k podían y para mañana estrían allí claro k con diferencias de horas pero buen vendrían, todos de después de esto estuvieron más tranquilos después de esto

Todos dijeron al unizo Jaden volverás a ser como eras antes

Azuka: creen k esto funcione

Sho: claro k tiene k funcionar _en sus pensamientos (espero ya k si no funciona lo perderé a mi amor platónico)

Chazz: k inútiles son no ven k no va a funcionar ya resígnense yo soy el ahora y no lo van cambiar :P

Bler: claro k va a funcionar ya lo vas a ver,

Además eres un tonto Chazz _

En eso entra el hermano de Azuka

Atticus dijeron todos sorprendidos por su entrada ya k estaba vestido como un chico malo

Azuka k pasa por k tanta discusión…._ hablo Atticus, también vio como todos lo miraban y se ruborizo un poco por vergüenza que sintió

Sobre cómo ayudar a Jaden y por cómo te ves…_ dijo Bler con algo de carcajadas

Jajaja k risa no…_ dijo Atticus votando humo y con una mala mirada

N no nos pu puedes ayudar…- habló su hermana algo temerosa por k nunca vio esa cara que ponía su Hermano mayor

Con gusto respondió. Atticus y prosiguió para decir lo tengo si hacemos una fiesta para Jaden y se sienta mejor consigo mismo

Es perfecto es mejor k mi plan dijo sho (ya que su plan era atrapar ya Jaden y grítale k lo perdonaban)

Oye eso no era un plan era más una improvisación Sho..._ hablo Bler

Bien mañana lo haremos k les parece dijo la cica con una sonrisa

Si dijeron todos

YA ERA TARDE Y TODO SE RETIRARON A SUS DORMITOROS

Jaden ya estaba durmiendo teniendo su sueño con Johan y decía ese nombre mientras dormía

**Y k les pareció a mí me gustó mucho escribirla y creo k quedo bien no, adelantos Johan llego y va tras de EDO y huye y se escode en el cuarto de Jaden k aun durmiendo como u bello ángel y no saben k pasara y nos les digo mas :p**


	2. Que Bonita amistad

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos como están, como se los dije lo lamentó que el primer capítulo fuera tan tan tan corto pero reitero que soy nuevo en esto de escribir historias y aquí está el segundo capítulo esta vez más largo y mucho mejor que el anterior :p reitero que la pareja es Jaden y Johan espero les agrade :**

**CAPITULO 2 **

**UNA BONITA AMISTAD **

Ya era de mañana y todos despertaron alegres por la gran sorpresa que le harán a Jaden para que vuelva hacer el mismo de antes: alegre, tierno, optimista, amable, confiable como todos lo recodaban, todos se reunieron para conversar los detalles de la gran fiesta

-Sho listo para la gran noche pregunto…_dijo Azuka en un tono muy alegre y amable y continúo diciendo – ya sabes a qué hora van a venir nuestros amigos

-Azuka ellos me dijeron que estarán mínimo a las 11:30 am _ hablo con alegría ya que esperaba que fuera a funcionar el plan

-Bler interrumpió diciendo que Jaden se avía golpeado la cabeza y que está en enfermería, es muy probable que este mal herido

**_FLASBACK _**

**_Jaden _**estaba despertando de malagana cuando de repente se resbala con su propia cilla y cae por la ventana y Bleir lo encuentra con Chazz y va de pronto a ayudarlo y lo llevan a la enfermería lo más pronto posible y en eso ven que está perdiendo bastante sangre y cuando llegaron a la enfermería se encontraron con Bastión , quien dice que no está la enfermera y sale corriendo en busca de la enfermera quien comía placenteramente , quien luego de oír lo que vio Bastión dijo un gran ¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Y fueron rápidamente para brindarles ayudan, y al llegar ve como Bleir se aferra al Hero quien seguía inconsciente y la enfermera dice busquen a los demás amigos de Jaden e informarles de o que acaba de ocurrir

**A que no se lo esperaban : P , pero es obvio que el castaño va estar bien no se preocupen **

** FIN DEL _ FLASBACK_ **

**CON AZUKA Y LOS DEMAS**

No no pude ser co como que él está lastimado _Azuka no lo podía creer estaba en un shock al igual que Sho quien solo lloro y no se dio cuenta de de que su hermano apareció y se los llevo directo ala enfermaría

Cuando entraron la enfermera los retiro a todos y dijo espéreme en la sala de esperar por un tiempo de acudo

Un silencio les invadió el cual Chazz lo iba a romper

-Hasta que se dignan a venir a ver su amigo el novato –Chazz

-Cállate Chazz que es un mal momento hablo Atticus quien ya avía llegado _Atticus les hablo y estuvieron allí conversaron por lo menos unas 2:00 horas por ya era eran las 10:30 am cuando miraron el reloj de la pared, aun preocupados por su amigo el castaño

Y en eso la enfermera sale y se dirige a la sala de espera

-Sr. Como esta Jaden _dijo la rubia preocupada

-SR. Que le paso a Jaden –rápidamente dijo Atticus

-Sr tiene algo nuestro amigo –Dijo sho algo lloroso

- la enfermera contesto: bien; se cayó por su ventana; a Perdido la memoria pero está bien por otros lados como

-No está mal herido está sano y se va recuperar, no lo alteren por ningún motivo va reposar todo el día y pro se sentirá mejo

-Ojo agradezcan que no fue grabe

-bien dijeron al unisó y luego se acordaron de que Johan Jim y Edo iban a llegar muy pronto ya que era las 11:00 am

-Alexis tu quédate con Jaden nosotros vamos ir a recibirlos y contarles lo ocurrido de acuerdo? … dijo Chazz algo preocupado por el estado de Jaden

-Alexis –asintió con la cabeza

**0000000000 EN EL MUELLE 00000000000**

Ya él lo lejos se puede ver un barco que traía a los deseados pasajeros

Cuando llego el barco al muelle todos los pasajeros bajaron, Sho buscaba a Johan, Jim y Edo

Pero solo encontró a Johan y Jim quien estaba acompañado por Shirley y vio al costado del barco un yate y de seguro pertenecía al peli-plateado a quien no se encontraba en él, pero Bler se subió al yate y los saludo desde allí

Y luego del saludo Sho conto lo ocurrido

-Johan; Jim, Shirley , Edo ha pasado algo terrible Jaden ha perdido la memoria – dijo entre llantos Sho

- todos dijeron ¿quuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-Sho estas bromeando verdad jejeje...– dijo Jim sin poder creerlo con una risa falsa

-no es broma es muy serio mas bien vamos a ver como esta Jaden si – hablo Sho

Bien dijeron todos muy preocupados por su amigo

Pero antes de que todos vallen corriendo Edo se les adelanto seguido por Johan quien lo perseguía

-Edo por fin te volví a encontrar no corra de mí, vuelve tenemos que hablar de lo mucho que nos hemos estrenado mutuamente, oye ven acá- Johan gritaba Ha que miedo corran que viene el demonio, aléjate Johan - decía Edo todo cansado por ser perseguido por su amigo desde la infancia

Mientras todos miraron la escena con una gota de sudor en su cara

Luego los siguieron a Edo

Edo corrió hasta encontrar el dormitorio rojo y supuso que estaría Jaden

** Con Azuka **

Jaden estada profunda mente y a Azuka se le ocurre una idea ya sale de la habitación, en busca de sus álbumes de fotos para que Jaden pudiera recordar y se fue rápidamente, sin pensarlo 2 beses Soltando un suspiro de espero que funcione, Bler entro a la habitación y al ver a Jaden tirado en la cama le dieron ganas de besarlo y en eso toca la puerta y se esconde en el armario

** Con** **Edo **

Edotoca la puerta para ver si ay alguien y al no escuchar respuesta y ver a lo lejos a Johan sin tener opción que entrar

Y al entrar mira a Jaden tan tranquilo indefenso lo miro y pensó que era como un niño inocente durmiendo se sienta a su lado se olvida que lo persiguen y se abre la puerta para revela a Edo se ponen a conversar con Jaden el bello durmiente , y en eso la puerta se vuelve a abrir desprevenidamente y Azuka entra , y el la mira y se percata de que tenía algo en su manos.

- ¿Azuka que es lo que tienes allí? – dijo algo intrigado por lo que tenia

- Pues Edo esto es un álbum de fotos para Jaden nos recuerde –Alexis respondió

- ¿Pero cómo si está inconsciente? – Edo

- No lo está solo duerme para recuperarse entiendes –dijo Alexis

- Es un gran alibi – dijo Edo

- Eres una buena persona – dijo Astro algo ruborizado. pesando ay Alexis cuanto me gustas eres una buena persona y muy linda

Y en eso entro Johan y vio la ensena de Jaden dormido

-Alexis, Jaden está bien verdad – pregunto algo dudoso Johan

- no te preocupes él está dormido – dijo alegre Azuka

- quien está durmiendo? yo no veo a nadie o si , creo que no ya no veo a nadie más que nosotros a propósito

- ¿quiénes son?

- ¿quién soy yo?

- ¿dónde estoy?

- ¿y por qué me duele la cabeza?

Todos voltearon a ver a Jaden quien ya estaba despierto y muy animado

Y respondieron en conjunto

-Astro, Johan, Alexis,

-Jaden

-En la academia de duelos

-Tuviste un accidente y perdiste tu memoria

- pues estoy muy bien y me siento como nuevo después de haber dormido –hablo Jaden para luego decir ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Edo, Johan, Alexis, voltearon a ver y respondieron

Shayrus, Jim, Shirley, Zen, Atticus, Bastion, Chazz

- Ha ellos deben ser mis amigos verdad - dijo dudoso Jaden

Claro que los somos dijeron casi todos excepto Chazz

-Jeden toma esto para que puedas tratar de recordaremos –Alexis dijo entusiasmada

-no gracias -respondió Jaden

- po por que no – dijeron todos tartamudeando

- fácil no lo quiero recordar, solo quiere iniciar de nuevo y creo que los veré después por miren ya es tarde no lo creen

- si claro -dijeron al unizo

Y Jaden miro a Johan y lo creía muy adorable

Y en ese momento entro la enfermera y dijo que Jaden debe descansar, todos voltearon y Jaden dijo- ¿Quién es ella?

- pues yo soy la enfermera-respondió

- bueno un placer conocerte y ahora si no les molesta quiero volver a dormir ya que mañana hay clases según mi calendario, si no les molesta pueden retirarse si gracias – dijo Jaden algo cansado de tantas personas el su habitación

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **

**QUE LES PARESIO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESTA MEJOR VERDAD QUE SI **

**ENNNNNNNN FIN, DEJEN SU COMENTAROIS CONSTRUCIVOS YA MUCHAS GRACIAS ASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO , SERA MAS INTERESANTE YA VAN A SABER LO QUE VA A PASAR Y LA POBRE BLER K HARA **

**Bler: por k me metes en problemas**

**Yo: estoy muy aburrido y no hay mejor cosa que hacer**

**Bler: :p**


End file.
